


A Good Walk

by Actraiser



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Time Stop AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Time Stop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actraiser/pseuds/Actraiser
Summary: A midnight walk ends in Ashe being overwhelmed by an 'unknown' assailant, who has his own agenda in isolating the young man...





	A Good Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> A bit of an AU situation here, taken directly from my head and with a sprinkle of a prompty from the EroticaAbyss Discord (Time Stop, specifically).
> 
> If you liked the word please leave a comment or message me on Discord!

The cold night around him made the young man’s skin prickle lightly under his coat, adjusting it from time to time even as he carried the bundle of books under his arm. It was well past curfew at Garreg Mach and Ashe had lost track of time in the library until it’s minder had quietly told him it was time to leave. He’d been caught up in a number of tomes his professor had recommended to him, tomes of gallantry and mystery, knights and heroes, all the sorts of things Ashe aspired to be and looked up to. There was nothing like the thrill of books like this in the world.

Walking alone at night in the monastery should have been safe even if few patrols came through this particular area. There was a gazebo off to his side and a high wall beside him but Ashe thought nothing of it, too busy fussing with a book that was threatening to slip from the pile in his arms and off to the ground. He was trying to adjust his grip on it when footsteps rushed up towards him from the side and he whipped his head around to catch a fleeting glimpse of black clothes and dark hair before he was slammed into the wall…

His books clattered to the ground and he opened his mouth to yell but the hand that clasped his throat was quicker, cutting his air off and silencing him save a loud, dry gasp into the night. Another hand pressed a blade into his back and Ashe snapped his mouth shut at the sensation of steel in his spine. The voice that came now was dry and low, deliberately disguised and with a dark lack of emotion behind it that made Ashe's skin rise again for entirely different reasons.

“It will be over quickly if you do not resist. Scream and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

Confusion ran through Ashe as he pondered those words, but then it turned into a cold sort of dread as the sword dipped away, the hand on his throat moving, and all at once his attacker’s focus changed. He felt those hands encircle his waist and grasp his belt to unclasp it in a deliberately slow, almost predatory way. The loop was tugged free of the metal prong and the leather drawn back in a way Ashe could feel it slither around his waist just off his skin…

“Please, I don’t have anything for you to steal…” Ashe whispered, his voice catching as he closed his eyes. He somehow knew it didn’t matter, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear the reply the stranger made as his belt fell open and he felt his pants slacken slightly.

Hands had already grasped the front of his trousers and were pulling them open, the hitch in Ashe’s breath growing. “That is not true. You have plenty I want to take.” and the voice was practically chuckling. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the way the man leaned into him and Ashe quietly reached down to try and go for something, anything. A book or a stick or something to give him a way to escape.

That was when Ashe’s hand was slammed into the stone wall by it’s wrist, a knee moving to his leg to pin him in place. His belt was yanked up and he felt it slide around one of his wrists, then the other, both pulled above his head and Ashe let out a grunt as he was pushed upwards on the wall until he felt the belt catch something. A protrusion of stone from the side of the wall, decorative but sturdy and supporting Ashe’s weight entirely…

Newly helpless and at his attacker’s mercy, Ashe sucked in a breath as panic fluttered through his chest and he tested his legs slightly. He was only a few inches off the ground, but there were no footholds and no places to pull himself up on...Not that it mattered. The stranger had unbuckled his pants and in a smooth motion that had Ashe making another sound, his pants were yanked down to his ankles.

The stranger pulled off him now and Ashe tried to turn his head, but the angle was too much. His stomach was pressed into the stone and he tested the bindings by twisting his wrists back and forth. No budge, and the stone did not move. There really was just no escape, and now he couldn’t even kick out if he wanted. His pants were restricting his ankles and bunched against his boots too heavily to get much momentum.

Then a sound of something sliding against glass was heard, like a cork being removed from a bottle, and Ashe stiffened. A gooey, wet sound came from behind him and then a hand came around his waist. Ashe had been soft in the cool night air and with fear but the hand now grasped his cock and he squeezed his eyes closed as the sensation forced blood to it. He tried to twist out of it’s way, tried to pull back and swing away, but then another hand pressed into him from behind…

Both were coated with something viscous and thick but also warm on his skin. The hand on his cock wrapped around the shaft and began to work it’s way from the head down to the base, three fingers grasping him as the thumb pressed into the head of it. The other hand was now working a finger into him from behind, pressing into his tight rear and past the puckered hole. Even with the lubrication it was still tight and the angle did not help either, eliciting a slight grunt from Ashe.

The voice spoke up again, the movements of both hands not stopping. “Remember what I told you.” the voice warned and Ashe imagined it was much darker and more threatening of a remark than it perhaps sounded, but he nodded in reply all the same…

The grip on his dick only grew more intent as he began to harden under the touches, his stomach filling with a cool warmth that mixed his fear and a twisted pleasure. Ashe kept his eyes closed and his lips tightly shut as the finger in his ass pushed forward, up to the knuckle, then pulled back...A second finger was pressed forth now and without any hesitation pressed forward into the young man all over again. The stretching was more intense now and aided only minimally by the substance that kept the fingers from catching or tearing him.

“P-please, it’s too much…”

Ashe tried not to beg, but he knew this wouldn’t end with just two fingers and he could already feel how full he was. How much the scraping of those knuckles on his hole was starting to wear on him, how the pleasure was warring with fear. The hand on his cock was now stroking it in swift motions as it had grown to full length, the tip nearly pressed into the wall. What had been languid jerks was now a fast, continuous hand job.

Those fingers inside him began to curl and twist, the tips searching along him for something and now a third pressed in with the others still inside. Arching his back Ashe gasped, his hips twitching and legs bending back at the knees as if he was trying to catch some way of escaping. It was all reflexive, however; The thought of escape was falling out of his mind even as it occurred, too swept up in what was going on around him…

Then the three fingers found what they were looking for. Something like a rough patch inside his ass that they pressed into all at once and Ashe choked on his own breath, the sensation ripping from his ass to his brain. Like liquid pleasure had just flooded him and he let out a dry wail as his cock pulsed in his attacker’s hand, seed splattering forth to coat the wall in a rather sizable sheen. Droplets beaded down his cock to his balls, dripping away to the ground while more streams began to slide down the wall in front of him.

“Good.”

The voice was rough as the hands were all at once removed, and Ashe’s mouth hung open in soft pants as the sensation of those fingers leaving him only added to the pleasure he was feeling. There was still a wave of intense sensation working through his nerves from toes to the roots of his hair, the freckles on his face lost in a wave of red flush that almost worked it’s way into his silver-gray hair mopped over his head.

The sound of more unclasping echoed for Ashe and he whimpered as it made his stomach flip, his cock throbbing. Whatever fear or concerns were floating in his head had been lost to a naked lust overwhelming him almost completely. Then, even as the sounds continued behind him, Ashe gasped in shock.

It felt like something hot and wet had wrapped around the tip of his rod and was slowly working it’s way down it, like a pair of lips closed over him and was beginning to slide to the base yet he knew there was nothing there. Not a person or an object to explain it, but the sensation only grew as it reached his root and then pulled back all at once.

The feeling only grew as a hand seemed to grasp his balls from beneath, the feeling of a palm closing over them and swirling them together even as they were stroked. It was incredible, and Ashe couldn’t explain what was happening to him. His voice broke into a barely restrained moan and as soon as it did, a hand came down on one of the cheeks of his ass with a snapping sound that sent Ashe still and silent, his legs swinging back and forth. Whatever pain was there was mingling completely with his sensations below.

“Be quiet.”

Ashe whimpered an accepting sound before the sounds of movement behind him faded and the sensations below grew. The feeling on his cock was now constant, as if every inch was being licked and sucked all at once while he shuddered, limbs twisting and his eyes locked closed. That was before he even heard the sticky and wet sound of something again which he unconsciously spread his legs open for…

The head of a thick cock, much thicker than Ashe’s own, pressed into him and before he could even think to speak it was shoved forward. It ground into his hole for several seconds, threatening to be too much for Ashe but he wasn’t concerned anymore. If his face could be seen it would be clear something had broken in the man, his mouth open and his tongue lolled out past his lips. He just wanted more, and to make it happen he pushed both feet against the wall and shoved himself backwards. There was a brief sensation of pain, followed by the feeling of being filled almost completely.

“Ashe-” the voice started, concerned, but it caught itself and simply let out a rough growl before the attacker lunged forward and buried the rest of himself inside the passage. He was impressively big and by the time his hips met Ashe’s ass, the young man swore he could feel this dick rearranging his insides to fit it. The thought made his cock twitch and without any more fanfare than another wild, low groan he let loose another splattering of cum onto the wall, his aching cock twitching and red now…

“Please, please more please Byleth more…” Ashe practically crooned. The game was over now, and Byleth’s hands grabbed his hips before he roughly twisted his body around, Ashe now facing his Professor with his eyes open and sparkling. Ashe tried to fumble through his memories, trying to remember the word, and finally he found it. “Crest! Just, fuck me! Please Byleth!”

Byleth’s dark eyes narrowed as Ashe whimpered in front of him, the twisting removing his cock from the man’s ass and he could not longer take him without some adjustments. “As you wish, Ashe.” he said, his voice now it’s normal tone and a certain edge of lust risen in it as he reached down between his partner’s legs and yanked his pants completely off, tangling them in his boots which were forced off as well. Just as he did this, Byleth exhaled sharply and everything stopped around him.

At his side, as the world froze, Byleth looked to Sothis. The small Goddess looked much like a young woman, save a mane of green hair splayed out her back and her visibly regal dress, though her floating at his side feet off the ground made her inhuman nature very obvious. She was smirking in amusement as she leaned on her arm, looking up to Byleth now. “This is not why I showed you how else you could use my abilities. Be grateful I even shared this with you.” she spoke.

Byleth had grown used to his strange relationship with the being who resided within him, one who claimed to be a Goddess and only he could see. Their connection, whatever it was, allowed him to use her divine powers and he could control Time to some limited degrees. At first it had been simply reversing stretches without being able to influence the outcome, but Sothis’ had revealed there was more to this gift than just that.

With focus, and with the right circumstances, Byleth had found he could stop time. It was not indefinite, and it seemed to be within a short sphere of influence, but it was possible and he had begun experimenting with it. His relationships with his students had begun to change afterwards, especially as he grew more comfortable with his physical attraction to some of them…

Ashe had come to him, tormented and despondent over the loss of his adopted family, especially as he had played a part in killing the man who was like a father to him and Byleth hadn’t known what to say, except to comfort him. That comforting had turned into a tender embrace, and then a confused kiss by Ashe to his Professor.

Things had spiraled from there, uncontrollably. Ashe was a virgin and one hungry for new sensations. He’d been the one to ask Byleth to take control, to push and pull Ashe at his whims, but Byleth wasn’t sure where this latest fantasy had come from, except perhaps from how he’d been quietly experimenting on Ashe. Every time they’d been together since the first time, Byleth had been using his new powers and seeing how far they went.

From what he’d understood, each time he used his ability to freeze time and interacted with someone, the sensation of what he did would play out when time restarted afterwards. It had been simple at first, touches and caresses, but now Byleth had found it almost addictive to use in the ways he was now.

“I am grateful. Thank you Sothis.” Byleth replied earnestly, stepping up between Ashe’s frozen legs and guiding the head of his cock to the man’s ass. Sothis said nothing else, just tittering lightly and leaning back in the air...She was quite a voyeuristic spirit, one that was beginning to revel in his actions almost as much as he did.

Then he slammed himself forward, grabbing Ashe’s hip and using it to brace himself. Even in a frozen state Ashe’s body still moved in some ways, allowing him to force his length into the young man to the hilt and then yank back all at once. His other hand grabbed Ashe’s still hard cock, squeezing and stroking it with the remnants of cum and lubrication left from before.

Each thrust was now punctuated with a series of strokes from tip to base, every time Byleth deliberately pressed his cock in such a way it scraped Ashe’s prostate and then drove into him further after. His own pleasure was secondary to the sensation of power and control that swelled in him during these moments, knowing Ashe was about to be overwhelmed when he finally let everything start again.

Byleth continued like this for minutes, longer than he knew he should have. His cock was threatening to burst inside the man he was fucking and he waited until he was positive there was no more he could take, then pulled himself back all at once and took a shuddering breath as he stepped away. The cool night air helped, but not as much as the sensation of a hand squeezing down on the base of his shaft and he shot a look to Sothis.

The Goddess was grinning a rather impure grin, winking at him before she released him and he could feel the urge to climax diffusing rather nicely...That was the first time she’d actually acted during these moments, and that she could touch him and he could touch her was an interesting revelation to him. It still was secondary to what was going to happen next.

Byleth stepped into Ashe’s legs and he pressed the head of his cock back into his ass, then took a deep breath...As he releases the tension inside him, the world began to breathe once more and he drove forward into Ashe as the young man’s eyes moved again.

Ashe lost his breath in an instant. It was incredible, the feel of the Professor’s cock in his ass, but the world spun as more movement seemed to scrape inside him. It was as if two masses were occupying the same space, at the same time, ramming into the same places and striking the same nerves at different moments in different angles. Byleth’s face in front of him was still somewhat reserved, his Professor rarely showed emotion, but Ashe saw the heated pleasure in his face…

It was intense, it was overwhelming and Ashe couldn’t breathe for the entirety of it. For minutes the only reason he did not pass out was the sharp intakes of air he sometimes forced in, shrill whimpers and dry screams into the night air that barely sounded. Ashe’s cock throbbed and his legs thrust out, wrapping around Byleth’s waist and throwing himself into driving back at Byleth reflexively.

His ass was on fire, the pleasure like lightning strikes to his brain every single time and he came, again, this time a series of streams escaping him that barely dribbled away, he was long since running out of cum and nothing was stopping, and he couldn’t understand what was going on except to know it felt good. So incredibly good.

Then Byleth was plunged into him, and the sensations exploded before his eyes as he felt his Professor climax inside him. Hot seed boiled within him and filled him, swelling his stomach slightly. Ashe’s chest was all at once numb and he inhaled so hard it sounded as a distant scream, his eyes drifting and fluttering closed until finally Byleth pulled free of him...The dual sensations ceased, the pleasure now only caused by the aftershocks and his Professor’s seed flowing from his ass to form a puddle beneath him…

Reaching up, Byleth used the short dagger he’d used in their play to cut the belt loose of Ashe’s wrists, catching the man to help him slowly sink to the ground and Ashe whimpered gratefully, his hands rising to grasp his hips and pull his Professor towards him. The cock that had just left Ashe now was throbbing and pulsing with seed leaking down the tip that Ashe leaned forward to wrap his lips around and suck him clean, his eyes glazed and glassy as he looked up to Byleth…

Shuddering as his cock stiffened, Byleth knew that this night was far from over as Ashe greedily began to pull him down his throat, the head squeezing down the tight passage and Byleth put his hand to the young man’s head.

Sothis practically giggled inside Byleth’s head, whispering. “That’s quite a start to things...What do you have planned next?” and Byleth could only smirk as the sensation of his cock being swallowed worked through him.

He’d figure it out later...For now, Ashe was more than happy to accommodate his growing needs.


End file.
